One Stormy Night
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: One stormy night McGee comes to stay with DiNozzo. He discovers Tony has been hiding something. Or someone. TIVA MCNOZZO bromance.


So this is basically how I believe that we should find out that TIVA has become a reality (not that I'm saying that they aren't happily married or anything right now...) Reviews are always appreciated and if you have another ideal sinario then I am always on PM if anyone wants to fangirl madly over fictional couples...

I don't own NCIS or any of the characters. I wish I did but I don't so I'll constantly have to deal with that pain.

Not really set in a specific season but I haven't seen any of season 10. I'm thinking right at the end of the last episode of a season.

...

"Checking your phone a lot there McGoo. Got a hot date tonight?" Tony asks inquisitively from the other side of the bullpen.

"No Tony" McGee almost has to bellow over the sound of the rain and wind outside the window "I'm waiting for a call from my super telling me that my apartment building is flooded again like last year"

The wind continues to howl outside, the rain continues to batter the windows and McGee continues to check his phone every ten seconds for the next half an hour while the team finish up their paperwork.

At about ten past six Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolls into the bullpen coffee in hand.

"Go home" he addresses the team "the roads will start to get treacherous if the rain continues like this. See you bright and early tomorrow" and with that he strolls out of the bullpen.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all grab their rucksacks and sprint to the lift.

"McGee. If your apartment does flood do not worry I have a spare room which I will lend to you for the night" Ziva tells McGee with sincerity.

"Sorry Ziva I could never put you out like that" McGee replies "but thanks for the offer"

A few awkward seconds pass and Ziva gently elbows Tony in the ribs and gives him THE look.

"McGee. I guess if worst comes to worst you could stay with me" Tony tells McGee. "Honestly. I don't want you coming into work or anything geeky like that"

"Gee thanks Tony. I may have to take you up on that if the worst does happen"

"Yep well anytime ya want. Just knock on the door and I'll come let ya in" Tony says. Flashing his award winning smile.

...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Groaning sound appears from the bed and the inhabitant looks at the clock. 01:00. Great. McGee. It must be McGee.

He stumbles over the clothes ridden floor and manages to open the door.

"Hey Tony. Is it ok if I crash on your sofa tonight? My apartments flooded" McGee says using the normal volume of his voice.

"Shhshhshh keep it down McGee. Yeah yeah come on in I'll make the couch up for ya" Tony says and opens the door fully so that a very wet McGee can enter the apartment.

Tony disappears into the bedroom and McGee looks around. The tangled mess of coats on the hanger. A mans. A woman's. He vaguely remembers that coat from somewhere before. Maybe Sarah has one similar? Maybe he is so tired that he was making up memories?

Tony returns with a blanket, pillows and some spare clothes.

"Thanks Tony" McGee whispers "why do we have to whisper?"

"McGee. It's now half past 1 in the morning. Are we really going to have this conversation now? Bathrooms over there If you wanna clean up. Put your clothes on the radiator and they may be dry in the morning. I'm going back to bed, goodnight McGee."

"Night Tony and thanks for this. I'll buy you a beer at the bar tomorrow"

"Your welcome McGee and I'm gonna hold you to that" and with that DiNozzo exits back into the bedroom. Climbs back into bed and falls asleep.

...

6:00

Tony DiNozzo sits at the island in the middle of his kitchen to eat his froot loops and milk and read the sports scores from the night before.

"Thank you for last night Tony"

"What are friends for?"

"Now will you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Why did we have to whisper last night? I've been out with you before and you've prided yourself on having an apartment which always sounds silent to the outside world"

"Well...urrrm..."

And, as if to answer the question, a beautiful woman comes out of the bedroom dressed in a white dress shirt and a pair of men's boxers. She walks over and gives DiNozzo a peck on the lips her long, luscious locks of wavy brown hair tumbling over her shoulders. Blocking her face from the awestruck McGee.

"Hello" she says

"Hello" Tony says once agin flashing his million dollar grin "we didn't wake you last night did we?"

"No not at all" she turns to face McGee "it is probably for the best you did not come to stay at my apartment last night"

"Ziva!?"

**POOF (end of season. We all die of feels)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
